Chocolate
by BelleSC
Summary: Porque chocolate é assim: irresistível!   Fanfic especialmente feita para Zix Black. x


_Chocolate_

Eram férias de natal. Naquele ano, os Potter haviam deixado que Tiago passasse o feriado na escola, a pedido do menino, que queria ficar junto dos amigos, que fariam o mesmo. Todos já tinham ido se deitar, com exceção de Sirius Black. Ao menos era o que ele pensava.

Gostava do natal. Aliás, aprendera a apreciar esta data com os amigos, depois que entrou para Hogwarts, porque, antes disso, era apenas um feriado qualquer, em sua concepção. Isso porque sua família nunca tivera o hábito de comemorar datas.

O moreno levantou-se da cama lentamente, pretendendo não acordar Tiago, Remus ou Peter. Trocou a calça do pijama por uma jeans, e vestiu uma blusa que estava estirada na sua cabeceira. Calçou os tênis e desceu as escadas, do dormitório. Tinha um destino traçado: a cozinha! O banquete da noite de natal era sempre esplendoroso, então, com certeza, ainda havia algo que os elfos teriam muito prazer em oferecer a qualquer aluno que aparecesse durante a noite.

_Senhor! – disse alegremente uma elfa dasque mais o adoravam – Senhor Black, aceitaria tortinhas de abóbora? Ou talvez doces de alcaçuz? Quem sabe um biscoito de...

_Wendy... – ele sorriu – Muito obrigado, mas na verdade eu estava pensando em algo mais... trouxa. – ele riu – Será que você consegue chocolate para mim? Uma barra beeeeem grande? – seus olhos até brilharam.

_Oh, senhor Black, que coincidência! Apareceu agora a menina pedindo o mesmo que o senhor... – Wendy riu, piscando os grandes olhos alegremente.

_Que... que menina? – Sirius olhou para o ponto que Wendy apontava, onde uma garota morena estava sentada, com dezenas de elfos a paparicando, enquanto ela ria musicalmente – Lene...

Sirius andou até Marlene e parou a sua frente.

_Bonito, hm, senhorita? – ele riu, sentando-se ao lado dela – Fora da Torre a essa hora?

_Agora tenho companhia para voltar, ao menos... – ela sorriu de canto, mordendo um pedaço da barra de chocolate que os elfos lhe ofereceram.

Sirius sorriu. Na mesa onde os dois estavam sentados, havia centenas de sabores de chocolate em barra, bombons, chocolate quente... O garoto pegou uma barra de chocolate branco e quebrou um grande pedaço, mordendo-o.

_Parece que alguém aqui teve o mesmo desejo que eu... – ele riu.

_Eu sou louca com chocolate. – Lene sorriu de canto – É uma das minhas paixões. Não resisti essa noite, e tive que vir aqui...

_Somos dois, então. – Sirius sorriu-lhe e os dois ficaram quietos por algum tempo.

_Lene... – Sirius riu, e a menina não entendeu porque – Deixa eu fazer uma coisa... – ele aproximou-se dela, passando um dos dedos por uma pequena manchinha de chocolate na bochecha esquerda da menina, que riu envergonhada. Sirius sorriu e deu um beijo estalado no local.

_Você é como chocolate, sabia? – ele sorriu.

_Porque diz isso? – ela perguntou, rindo da associação.

_Irresistível. – Sirius sorriu charmosamente – E presente em tooooodos os meus sonhos. – completou, brincando.

_Ah é? – ela resolveu brincar também – E qual sabor de chocolate eu seria?

_Branco! – ele respondeu imediatamente, apontando a barra com a qual se deliciava.

_Ah não! Chocolate branco é o mais enjoativo! – ela fez uma careta ao que Sirius gargalhou.

_Não, não foi por isso... É porque o chocolate branco é o mais doce, como você... – ele brincou com as pontas dos cabelos negros dela – E porque são os menos comuns, igual a você...

_Melhorou agora... – ela sorriu timidamente.

_E eu? Qual tipo de chocolate eu seria? – perguntou Sirius, mordendo um pedaço da barra que trazia nas mãos.

_Chocolate... preto. – ela pensou por alguns segundos – O preferido de todos e todas, – os dois riram – o mais cheiroso, e o mais gos... – ela se calou, percebendo o que ia dizer, e Sirius gargalhou.

_Ok, ok... – ele riu e Marlene, estranhamente, sentiu-se estremecer pela risada do amigo, que notou estar muito próximo dela – Sabe o que eu disse sobre chocolate ser irresistível? – Sirius disse num sussurro – Você é mesmo feita de chocolate. – disse um segundo antes de beijá-la.

O beijo não durou muito, mas ambos sorriam abertamente quando terminou.

_Feliz natal, Lene. – Sirius a abraçou.

_Feliz natal, Sirius. – ela riu – Sabe, acho que você podia ter arrumado uma cantada melhor que a do chocolate... – ela piscou para ele.

Ele gargalhou, e fez cosquinhas nela.

_Ah, vai, mas funcionou... – os dois deram risada – Você bem que gostou...

_Fazer o que, meu chocolate? – ela riu, dando um selinho no moreno.

Chocolate branco ou preto, fato é que combinação nenhuma era melhor que a daqueles dois.

* * *

N.a: Feita pra uma chocólatra que lê as minhas fics desde que eu postei a primeira e que, assim como eu, é viciada também em Sirius/Marlene: ZIX BLACK!


End file.
